


Want You Bad

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili goes to a dorm party and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Bad

A one shot based on [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_g19fCJotPc)

 

Fili was royally pissed off. The party was rocking, he’d give Bofur that, but the people there just weren’t what he was looking for. There were some cute girls, and some even cuter guys but he’d done nothing but strike out all fucking night.

He knew it wasn’t the way he looked, and he’d even dressed up a little. His jeans were clean of oil spills and grease from working on his bike, his black vest had no pizza stains on it and the short sleeved blue and green plaid shirt he wore over it had come out the dryer three minutes before he’d put it on. He had his thick blond hair neatly tied back in a scruffy pony and was even wearing a clandestine squirt of Bofur’s aftershave. He looked good dammit, and he smelled fucking awesome. If he did say so himself. Sure there were a lot of tattoos and a number of earrings, but he really didn’t look that different from some of the guys there tonight.

It wasn’t like he was a creep or anything, just a guy out looking for some fun of the no strings attached variety. And, not wanting to string anyone along, that’s what he’d been asking for. A simple single question. But so far all it had brought him was a glorious total of three, count ‘em, three slaps in the face. The last one had even managed to get a backhander in there, but Fili was determined to count that only as one.

So here he was now, watching as people jumped around the makeshift dance floor in the common room, shaking beer cans and popping them to watch the foam spray. His own was in his hand, open and being drunk from. He was eminently sensible when it came to beer. And his common sense told him to stay the fuck off the dance floor until everyone had done their thing and gotten it out of their system. He even spotted Bofur dancing past with his own can, a gorgeous blond in tow. Idiot.

Then he saw him. Tall and slim with killer hips in tight jeans and a black t-shirt that framed his broad shoulders. It had a white decal of a vintage car on the front. His thick shoulder length dark hair was half pulled back off his face showing off a mobile wide mouth and square jaw, topped by deep dark eyes with lashes that looked too fucking long to be real. He had a fine shadow of dark stubble.

Fili stared, the background of people fading until the music and noise was just a weird burble. He watched the guy dance, his lean body moving with impeccable rhythm. It was like he was fucking born to dance. Then the guy raised his eyes and caught Fili’s gaze. Their eyes locked, and then the guy gave him a smirk that went straight to Fili’s cock. There was no way in hell a look that filthy should have come from those doe eyes. He was a little taken aback, and as the guy’s eyes broke away, Fili suddenly thought he’d been dreaming. There was no way someone that hot would have given him that look. In spite of that though, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching every move the guy made. And then, just when he’d convinced himself he’d completely imagined it, Mr Tall Dark and Hot lifted his eyes and gave Fili the look again. Now there was no denying what he was seeing, especially when you considered the fact that he was not only giving Fili the look but holding it as well, intensity burning in those dark eyes.

Fili took a deep breath, threw back what was left of his beer and decided what the hell. He crushed the can, placing it carefully on the head of a nearby drunk and passed out attendee. Then he walked onto the dance floor in what he hoped was a purposeful way. All the while the guy held his gaze and continued dancing, albeit a little slower. Fili got to him, elbowing a couple of rowdy moshers when they threatened to get in the way. The object of his attention was now facing him, his movements slowed and watching Fili with an impassive expression that belied the mischief dancing in his eyes. He was a half head or so taller than Fili. As he got close enough, Fili could smell him, clean sweat and ozone smelling aftershave. It was a heady combination.

Fili put one hand on a his shoulder and feeling the hard muscle under damp t-shirt. Then he leaned in, bringing his mouth so close to the guy’s ear he could feel his hair tickling his nose and asked the question, the very same one that had already gotten three vociferous objections that evening. There was no reaction, just a continuation of the slow movement. So Fili did something crazy, something so out of character he would forever ask himself why the fuck he’d done it in the first place. He licked the guy’s ear, one slow movement of the tongue dragging up from earlobe to the curled rim. Then he pulled back and waited for the blow to come.

It never came.

Instead he turned to face Fili, dark eyes wide and deep. Then he grabbed Fili’s hand and hauled him after him, straight off the dance floor and out into the corridor. Fili followed, stumbling after him a little as the guy moved quickly through the maze of passages until they got to a dorm room. He dug keys out of his pocket, not letting Fili’s hand go the whole time until they were in the room. Then he placed one hand flat against Fili’s chest and shoved him against the door, hard enough so it rattled. The only light in the room came from a small bedside lamp, and Fili clocked a single bed. The walls were covered in sheets of paper which were in turn covered in drawings. Then the guy took Fili by the back of the neck, leaned in and licked a hot, wet tongue from the hollow of his throat to his chin. It was by far the single hottest thing he’d experienced in his twenty-four years.

He pulled back, dark eyes dancing and smiled at Fili, a singularly gorgeous smile.

‘So.’ he said, and his voice was husky, ‘Now you’ve got me, what do you want to do with me.’ Fili was aware that he was staring. But he honestly couldn’t think of a single witty thing to say. The smile widened when he didn’t reply, and then the guy spoke again. ‘I know, how about we start with names. I’m Kili. And you are?’

‘Fili.’ Fili said, and the guy now thankfully identified as Kili laughed.

‘Seriously dude?’ he said, and Fili nodded.

‘It’s short for Felix.’ he stammered.

‘All right, short-for-Felix. Fili it is.’

‘What about you?’ Fili asked, and mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot.

‘It’s short for Killian.’ Kili grinned. ‘But I don’t think we’re here to discuss our parent’s poor choice in baby names.’ He leaned in close, so that his mouth was an inch away from Fili’s. ‘I think we came here to fuck.’

‘Holy shit.’ Fili said, eyes wide, but that was as far as he got before Kili closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It started out soft, a brush of lips and stubble. Then Kli’s tongue brushed his mouth and Fili opened his, throwing every last bit of caution out the fucking window. Kili made a pleased noise and took the initiative, licking into Fili’s mouth. Fili matched him, hands coming up to cup the sides of Kili’s neck. He felt Kili smile against him and then take the kiss to a whole other dimension, tongue practically invading Fili’s mouth. He fought back and the kiss turned messy, saliva making the slip slide turn into something very fucking hot.

Kili finally pulled away from him, lifting one hand to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘Fuck me,’ he breathed, ‘I am going to have fun with you tonight.’ He gave Fili another dazzling smile then reached back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. When he dropped it on the floor, Fili couldn’t help but stare, taking in acres of olive skin and dark body hair that framed a strong chest and defined abs. Kili had a body to fucking die for.

‘Shit,’ he said, ‘You’re fucking gorgeous.’ Kili laughed, his eyes shining at the compliment.

‘You don’t need to say pretty things to get me into bed, you know.’ he said, ‘I’m already willing.’

‘Not just saying. I fucking mean it.’ Fili said, ‘I can’t believe you wanted to hook up with me.’ Kili shrugged.

‘Maybe hot blonde tattooed biker boys are my type.’ he said with a cocky grin, ‘Especially ones that whisper filthy things in my ear. Now, I think you should shut the fuck up and show me why I brought you up here.’ His eyes were challenging, and something inside Fili broke. He pushed off the door and grabbed Kili by the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him against him and kissing him again. This kiss was as rough as the first and there was a flail of arms as Kili undid the buttons of his shirt and stripped it off him, then shoved at the vest until Fili broke away from him and pulled it off. Kili smiled, running his fingers through the thick blond hair on Fili’s chest, fingernails scratching lightly over his nipples and making him gasp.

‘Pants.’ Kili said, ‘I want you naked and on that fucking bed.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Fili replied, smiling and giving Kili the full benefit of his dimples. He tried to go as quickly as possible without falling on his arse. When he had finally managed to get his clothes and shoes off, he noticed that Kili was well ahead of him. He was now lying stretched out on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other stroking his cock while he looked Fili up and down. Fili mused that if he hadn’t already been hard, that sight alone would have gotten him there in record time.

‘So.’ he said, almost conversationally, ‘What do I have to do to get you over here? I really don’t want to have to fuck myself, when I have you to do it for me.’

'Maybe I want to watch you fuck yourself.’ Fili blurted out and did the mental equivalent of throwing his hands over his mouth in horror. What the fuck had gotten into him tonight? He half expected Kili to throw him out, but he just smiled and reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He took out a strip of condoms and a tube of lube, then chucked the condoms at Fili.

‘You want to watch?’ he asked, smile wicked, ‘Fine but then I get to watch too.’ Fili swallowed loudly, but did as he was told. He reached down and took hold of himself, stroking and tugging in the way he liked best. On the bed Kili’s eyes never left him.

‘Fuck yeah.’ he breathed, ‘That’s good. Do it harder.’ His own hand matched Fili’s pace. There was a click as he fumbled the lube open with his other hand, then a slick sound as he coated his fingers and spread his legs. Fili found himself moving to the foot of the bed to get a better view. He watched fascinated as Kili used his own fingers on himself, moaning as he used them to work himself open.

‘Christ.’ Fili said almost at the edge of his self-control, ‘I think I’m going to come just from watching you.’ He ripped a condom from the strip, tore it open and rolled it on.

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ Kili replied. He pulled his fingers out and then beckoned to Fili. Fili walked to the end of the bed, going on one knee and then the other as he leaned over Kili. But instead of getting down to it, he reached out and took Kili’s cock in his hand. Kili got a little frown line between his lovely dark brows, but it smoothed out as Fili bent over and ran his tongue over the head of his cock.

‘Motherfucker.’ He breathed, ‘Now I’m probably going to come before we get down to it.’

‘That,’ Fili said, grinning at him, ‘is absolutely fine by me.’ He licked again, then ran his tongue around to the underside, feeling Kili’s cock twitch at the attention it was getting. He slipped his mouth over the end, tongue tracing the head and watched as Kili got up on his elbows, dark eyes fixed on him.

‘You look so fucking hot doing that.’ he breathed. Fili couldn’t smile for obvious reasons. Instead he put his head down and took Kili in as far as possible, eliciting a yelp and then a very drawn out series of moans that sounded amazing to his ears. He took his time, alternating tongue action and sucking until Kili’s moans changed pitch. He was brought up sharply by a hand grabbing at his hair.

‘Stop.’ Kili panted, ‘I want to come with you inside.’ Fili lifted his head and shuffled back a little.

‘Turn over.’ he said, voice a little hoarse with the strain of controlling himself. Kili did so, getting onto his hands and knees and presenting his lovely backside to Fili in an most enticing way. Fili shuffled up on his knees behind him, and let his fingers’ ghost over the entrance, slipping his thumb inside and getting a choked off moan in response. He worked it in and out a couple of times, then lined himself up and pushed in the first part of the way. Kili moaned loudly, and Fili took hold of his hips, holding him still and then sliding in until he hit home. Kili threw his head back and Fili reached forward, catching a handful of hair and tugging lightly. Kili turned back to look at him, and Fili moved forward along his body, catching him under the chin and kissing him as he started to move. Eventually though they had to give up in favour of not biting each other’s tongues off. Kili dropped his head.

‘Hard and fast yeah.’ he muttered and Fili got hold of him by the hips again.

‘Hold on.’ he said, and started slamming into him. Kili started shouting the house down, and Fili found this more than a little encouraging. He let go, shouting right along with him, until Kili started to clench tightly around him and he came hard. Kili choked out something that sounded like words, came all over the bed then collapsed underneath him without warning. Fili lost his balance and fell on top of him, making Kili oof in surprise. It was so cute, Fili couldn’t help himself and started giggling.

‘Sorry.’ he managed to get out, once he stopped. ‘But seriously, cute and fuckable?’

‘You better believe it.’ Kili said, slightly muffled by the fact that he had his face in his pillow. ‘I have to say, you’re the first guy that’s ever picked me up by sticking his tongue in my ear.’

‘Are you sorry?’ Fili asked, only half-joking.

‘No, but you will be if you think about running off anytime soon.’ Kili said, raising his head enough to be clearly heard. ‘It’s not every day I find someone who’s as big a perv as I am.’

Fili laughed at that and kissed the back of his neck. This had turned out to not be such a bad evening after all.


End file.
